1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hardware for mounting coping, and more specifically to hardware which can be formed and assembled to conform to the shape of the structural body to which the coping is to be mounted.
2. Related Art
When mounting coping on the right angle corner section of a structural body, the edges of the two pieces of coping, cut at 45.degree. angles, are commonly welded together. However, smooth and clean surfaces can not be obtained because of the welding traces left on the surface of the coping when the pieces of coping are welded at the work site. If the coping is welded at the factory, to form a right angle, the coping may not precisely fit the structural body when the corner angle of the body is not exactly 90l .degree..
In an attempt to solve this problem, a hardware fixture having an approximately square shape was mounted at the corner section of the structural body. Any difference between the angles of the body and the square shape of the fixture was accommodated using putty when the copings, with the edges cut at 45.degree. angles, were placed on the hardware fixture. However, the fixture could not be easily mounted on the body when the difference in angles of the structural body and the hardware fixture were relatively large.
There is a need for coping mounting hardware which can accommodate structural bodies where the corner sections thereof are not true 90.degree. angles. There is also a need for a hardware assembly which can be used to mount coping on a structural body which can still have an aesthetically pleasing appearance.